Colonel Cutter
Colonel Cutter is the anti-hero and the (former) secondary antagonist in the 1998 DreamWorks film Antz. He is voiced by Christopher Walken, who later voiced King Louie. ''Antz'' Cutter started out as General Mandible's henchman and aided him in his plan to kill the Queen Ant along with the worker ants in their colony by flooding their hill. This was because Mandible wished to start anew and have a strong colony with his future wife Princess Bala. Cutter was uneasy with Mandible's plan to send an army of soldier ants loyal to the Queen on a mission to attack a termite colony, which would kill them all. Cutter accompanies Mandible to get permission from the Queen to launch an attack on the termites. Cutter also finds space in Mandible's schedule for him to have a short conversation with Bala, before they leave. Afterwards, Bala is supposedly captured by the army's lone survivor Z (a worker ant that swapped places with his soldier ant friend Weaver in order to see Bala again, after meeting her at a bar). After interrogating Weaver (via having his soliders punching him and torturing his crush Azteca) on the whereabouts of Bala and Z, Mandible sent Cutter to Insectopia to retrieve Bala and kill Z. However when Cutter arrives at Insectopia, he finds Bala alone and is told by her that Z is dead (where in fact he is alive and that Bala only said he was dead to protect him). Cutter takes Bala back to Mandible who reveals to her his plan to flood the hill, before locking her in his office in order to stop her interfering with his plan and to protect her from the flood as he still intends to marry her and make her the Queen of his new colony. On the day of the intended flooding, Cutter still remains reluctant with Mandible's plan as the solider ants seal up the exits as the workers prepare to open Mandible's Mega Tunnel (which opens at a puddle that would cause the flood). After Z (who returned to help Bala), Bala, Weaver, Azteca, the Queen and the other workers escape the flood, Mandible tries to kill Z, only for Cutter to turn against him and help Z. Angered by this betrayal, Mandible charges at Cutter, only for Z to knock Cutter out of the way and, along with Mandible, falls back into the flooded hill. Whilst Mandible dies after falling onto a root, Cutter, with help from the other ants, helps Z back up. Sometime after this, Cutter becomes the new general of the soldier ants. Gallery imageantzgmcc1.png|Colonel Cutter with General Mandible Imageantzgmcc.jpeg imageantzgmcc2.jpeg imageantzccpb.png|Cutter about to take Bala back to Mandible imageantzccz .jpeg|Cutter turns against Mandible and helps Z escape the flood Trivia *Colonel Cutter, General Mandible and the Termites are the only villains in Antz (although Colonel Cutter redeemed himself and General Mandible and the Termites didn't) *When he reforms, General Mandible was the only villain later on. *In the original script for Antz, Cutter was originally called Carpenter and served an ant named General Formica. He was also going to have a lady friend, who was best friends with Bala. However, this was scrapped as it would have distracted viewers from the two main relationships; Z and Bala and Weaver and Azteca. Similar Villains * Mr. Snoops * Carface Carruthers * Torrance Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Warlords Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Tragic Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Jingoist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Antz Villains